Visitas nocturnas
by mitsuu
Summary: Sasuke sofre de insónias e, por isso, não consegue dormir até que tem a ideia de dar uma volta até casa de Naruto, onde este também está acordado e os dois arranjam algo bem divertido para fazerem…
1. Chapter 1

Segunda fic yaoi sasunaru! *o* Quem não gostar não lê!

Oi pessoal!

Era só para fazer publicidade à minha outra fic SasuNaru (completamente fanática 8D)… Chama-se "Noites no sótão" e se alguém está a seguir, peço muitas desculpas, porque não me tem apetecido escrever (preguiça xD) , mas o próximo capítulo deve sair em breve… Acho eu.

Visitas nocturnas

Descrição: Sasuke sofre de insónias e, por isso, não consegue dormir até que tem a ideia de dar uma volta até casa de Naruto, onde este também está acordado e os dois arranjam algo bem divertido para fazerem…

Prólogo:

Naruto e Sasuke vivem na vila de Konoha onde todos já os conheciam como namorados muito tempo antes de o serem e, embora apenas com 17 anos, são ninjas muito conhecidos e poderosos e também grandes rivais.

Uzumaki Naruto vive com a sua mãe, Uzumaki kushina e o seu pai, Kamikaze Minato numa grande casa com um jardim enorme onde kushina passa grande parte do seu tempo a plantar flores novas e a queixar-se de que o marido tem de alargar o jardim, porque naquele já não tem espaço para construir uma estufa para as suas plantas exóticas mais delicadas.

Naruto dorme no terceiro andar da casa, ou como alguns dizem, o sótão. O seu quarto tem uma grande varanda, da qual caiu para cima das roseiras quando tinha apenas cinco anos, fazendo com que no final as cicatrizes da cara parecessem bigodes de animais.

Naruto e os seus pais são uma família muito unida e feliz e já vivem naquela casa desde que Naruto se lembra de ser gente, mas o único problema para ele de viverem naquele lugar é o facto do cusco do vizinho da frente, Jiraiya ou, como Naruto o chama, Ero-senin andar sempre metido na vida privada de Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke vive na rua debaixo com os seus pais, Uchiha Mikoto e Uchiha Fugaku e o seu irmão, Uchiha Itachi.

Ao contrário da família de Naruto, os Uchihas não são muito risonhos ou faladores, para eles dizer quinhentas palavras num só dia é demais e todos os membros da família guardam pequenos segredos perversos e, os únicos que os partilham mutuamente são Itachi e Sasuke, devido a terem poucos anos de diferença e o facto do mais velho ser um melga para Sasuke, obrigando-o a fazer jogos em que, quem tem os pensamentos mais perversos ganha.

Embora eles sejam muito diferentes as únicas coisas em que são parecidos é o físico e Itachi namorar com Deidara, o destruidor compulsivo (sempre com a mania de que tudo o que é bonito tem de ser destruído) e Sasuke namorar com Naruto, o peixeiro inocentemente dócil (sempre demasiado impulsivo).

Outra coisa que os dois irmãos partilham é o prazer incontrolável de torturar os outros, síndrome de abusos e torturas (SAT), a velha doença de família. E é esse o motivo pelo qual os dois pensam lhes ter calhado dois loirinhos oxigenados burros como namorados. Apesar de ambos amarem loucamente os seus namorados, o que parece algo impossível para dois Uchihas de pose "demasiado bom para ti" e insensíveis, têm de admitir que cada um tem as suas qualidades, mas também grandes defeitos. Deidara adora explodir coisas e Naruto é completamente obcecado por rámen, gastando praticamente todo o seu dinheiro.

Itachi e Deidara conheceram-se no primeiro ano e desde aí que se tornaram inseparáveis, por isso muitos olham para Sasuke e Naruto e pensam que estão a ver os mais velhos, embora todos saibam que, na realidade, um casal não tem nada a ver com o outro e o cabelo de Deidara deve ser vinte vezes maior que o de Naruto. Entre os dois também existia uma pequena rivalidade, mas era na maior parte na cabeça de Deidara e era sempre para mostrar quem causava mais impacto (o que para ele não era difícil, pelo lado negativo).

Sasuke e Naruto também se conheceram no primeiro ano e tornaram-se logo rivais para a vida, mas com o tempo o amor que os dois sentiam um pelo outro foi tornando-se maior que essa rivalidade e a amizade.

Naruto já conhecia esta doença de Sasuke (SAT) há muito tempo, mas descobriu que pode ser ainda mais divertida se for aplicada de outra forma sem ser em lutas ou então em outro tipo de lutas. Por causa dele já tinha perdido grande parte da sua inocência transmitida pela mãe, que sempre o tratou como uma florzinha (por isso é que ele é gay e tão giro! [Naruto:Baka O/o'' Eu: Kawaiii! Um gajo todo bom do anime a falar comigo! ^^ Sasuke:usuratonkachi¬¬" Eu: Morri e estou no céu. Desmaiei -.- KO]).


	2. Chapter 2

Visitas nocturnas

«««« 1º Capítulo »»»»

A noite está calma e estrelada. Em Konoha não se ouve nada, apenas o barulho dos ramos das árvores dançando ao ritmo do vento, em mais uma noite de verão em claro para Sasuke.

Virou-se para o outro lado da cama, era uma da manhã. Já se tinha deitado há uma hora e ainda não tinha qualquer vontade de dormir. Fechou os seus olhos profundamente negros e viu uma luz forte que foi ficando cada vez mais fraca à medida que o vulto se aproximava. Parecia um anjo. Não, era Naruto. Aqueles olhos azuis como o céu e cabelos dourados cegavam-no, não conseguia dormir só a pensar nele e no que é que estava a fazer naquela altura. Era mais uma noite de insónias para Sasuke.

"_**Maldito dobe!"-**_pensou enquanto se virava para o outro lado.

Olhou para uma cama vazia. Itachi tinha saído com Deidara de manhã e ainda não tinha regressado a casa. Quando aqueles dois saíam ninguém sabia nada deles durante todo o dia, mas também não era muito difícil de imaginar o que faziam nessas alturas, ainda por cima tendo como namorado uma pessoa tão impulsiva e explosiva como Deidara.

No relógio marcava uma hora e dois minutos. O que estaria Naruto a fazer naquele momento? Será que ele estava acordado? Será que também estava a pensar nele? A sua maior vontade naquele momento era poder sentir a pele e o cheiro do seu loirinho, beijá-lo apaixonadamente e poder ficar agarrado a ele toda a noite, até amanhecer.

Virou-se de barriga para baixo e sentiu o cheiro da pele de Naruto e lembrou-se que ele tinha lá dormido no dia anterior, mas o seu cheiro ainda estava presente nos lençóis brancos. Era completamente impossível deixar de pensar em Naruto.

Mais uma vez não ia conseguir dormir, por isso pensou em dar uma volta até casa de Naruto. Após ter esta brilhante ideia, um sorriso de canto surgiu nos seus lábios e este levantou-se e vestiu-se. Já estava a abrir a janela do quarto quando ouviu uma voz animadamente maliciosa.

-Onde vais otouto? - Era o seu irmão. Quando é que ele tinha chegado? - Vais ter com o Naruto-kun?

-Hai-Disse Sasuke virando-se para o seu Nii-san.

-Com vocês há festa todos os dias… ¬¬"

-Olha quem fala. Onde estiveste até agora?

-Com o Deidara, mas ele esteve este tempo todo a ver filmes de guerra e quando eu tentava alguma coisa ele quase que me matava com olhares. Bem… na verdade, não foi o tempo todo, porque até aconteceu uma coisa engraçada.

Flash Back on

_Itachi já estava a ficar farto de estar ali parado a olhar para as estantes. Deidara já o tinha ido buscar a casa de manhã cedo (onze horas ainda é cedo), a dizer que tinha uma coisa para lhe mostrar e afinal era só uma loja nova que ele tinha descoberto onde se podia alugar filmes. Já estavam na maldita loja há uma hora. Ou melhor, na zona de filmes para adultos e o Deidara não o tinha deixado entrar._

_Outro problema dos Uchiha era que não conseguiam estar muito tempo parados no mesmo sítio apesar de gostarem muito de ser anti-sociais e andar sempre sozinhos com uma pose de "não me atinges/ chegas aos calcanhares/ superas" ou a típica "sou melhor que tu"._

_Para Itachi aquilo era um inferno. Estava mesmo decidido a descobrir o que é que a cabeça de explosivos andava a fazer desta vez. _

_Decidiu espreitar pela porta que dava acesso à secção de filmes para adultos e viu um Deidara com uma aura bastante maliciosa, o que o assustou… e excitou ao mesmo tempo. Afinal, não era só ele quem tinha direito a ser perverso e mau, muito principalmente com o seu Dei-Dei. Continuava a pensar no que é que ele estava a ver…Será que ele estava a pensar em levar, pela primeira vez, filmes picantes? Será que ele estava a preparar-lhe alguma surpresa? Já não aguentava mais! Deidara andava a aprender muito com Itachi e , ao que parece, a SAT é transmissível, porque naquele momento ele estava a sentir-se verdadeiramente torturado… Mas ele ía pagá-las! Oh, se ía! _

_Deidara tinha decidido, finalmente que filmes ia levar e estava a dirigir-se para a porta. Itachi viu-o e voltou de imediato à sua posição de Uchiha._

_- Pensava que tinhas morrido lá dentro._

_Deidara olhou para Itachi e um pequeno sorriso de malícia formou-se nos seus lábios. Pela primeira vez, não tinha respondido a provocações do maior, o que era muuuuuuiiito estranho._

_Saíram da loja de filmes e foram para casa de Deidara. Itachi não lhe tinha perguntado nada enquanto estavam a caminho de casa, porque era demasiado Uchiha para tal coisa._

_Chegaram a casa de Deidara e este correu para o DVD e colocou lá o filme._

_- Vou fazer pipocas. Começa a ver o filme e depois conta-me o que aconteceu.- Disse Deidara, enquanto ia para a cozinha. _

_Ok, agora é que era, algo estava extremamente mal._

_Primeiro: Deidara não lhe respondeu na loja;_

_Segundo: Estava a fazer pipocas;_

_Terceiro: Disse para ele começar a ver o filme e normalmente, acontecia o inverso. Mas aquilo não era normal, ou seja, não iam ver filmes de guerra._

_Quabdo o filme começou, ele percebeu logo tudo: aquilo era um plano do Deidara para o agarrar._

_Como Deidara previu, mal chegou à sala encontrou um certo Uchiha em tronco nu, mais do que excitado, no seu grande sofá à sua espera._

_As pipocas voaram, a roupa voou e a sala encheu-se de calor humano._

**Flash back off**

-Eu pelo menos não tenho esse problema. O Naruto odeia filmes de terror e ficar parado durante muito tempo.

-Pois. O único problema do teu namoradinho é que ele tem sempre a boca demasiado ocupada…com comer! Ele já devia ter engordado que nem um porco, mas vocês devem compensar tanto em acção que ele está sempre em forma e ultimamente com umas grandes olheiras.

-Eu sei controlar o meu namorado sua bicha louca! ¬/¬

-O Naruto só é controlado com um prato de rámen á frente ou amarrado otouto. Ninguém o para, é inútil.

-Amarrado?..Não me dês ideias nii-san.

- Novamente nas mãos da famosa SAT. Pobre Naruto.

- Hn. Pobre de mim. Mas que eu saiba tu também tens SAT.

- A minha é mais ligeira. Õ/\ó

- Pobre Deidara.

- Ele merece.

Com isto, Sasuke voltou-se novamente para a janela do seu quarto que ficava mesmo ao lado de um velho carvalho e subiu para um dos seus ramos. Desceu cuidadosamente pelo tronco áspero e olhou para cima.

-Não esperes por mim acordado.

-Por que raio haveria eu de fazer isso? Ainda ficava com umas olheiras tipo as tuas.

-Hn. Baka.

-Mas é assim que tu gostas de mim, não é otouto? -Itachi sorria maliciosamente sem esperar uma resposta elaborada do irmão.

-Melga. -Mas o outro não o conseguiu ouvir, estava demasiado ocupado a aterrar na sua grande cama.

Sasuke olhou para as estrelas. Toda a sua vida e pensamentos giravam em torno de Naruto, sem ele era impossível viver.

Continuou o seu caminho e em pouco tempo estava em frente à casa de Naruto. As luzes estavam todas desligadas.

"_**Será que aquele dobe está acordado?"**_ - Pensou enquanto se dirigia para a parte de trás da casa onde estava a varanda para o quarto de Naruto.

Agarrou-se aos suportes das trepadeiras e subiu cuidadosamente, embora já conhecesse bem qualquer caminho para o quarto de Naruto, mas estava demasiado escuro e escorregadio, por isso tinha de ter muito cuidado para não cair. Continuou a subir e agarrou-se às grades da varanda com as suas fortes e abeis mãos. A janela estava aberta.

Cinco minutos antes…

Naruto estava às voltas na cama e não conseguia dormir, para onde quer que olhasse estava tudo escuro. Escuro como os profundos olhos apaixonantes de Uchiha Sasuke, escuro como os seus densos e fortes cabelos desarrumados...

Ainda não tinha conseguido dormir nem um bocadinho desde que se tinha deitado. O calor era insuportável, mas ele sabia que o seu calor interno era o que o incomodava mais. Um calor de ansiedade de voltar a tocar na pele pálida e suave do seu amado e de poder arrancar-lhe as roupas o mais rápido possível para vislumbrar a imagem mais perfeita e magnífica que alguma vez tinha visto. Mas era óbvio que ele não lhe podia dizer isso a toda a hora. Devido a não conseguirem controlar os seus impulsos ele e Sasuke já tinham sido apanhados em posições estranhas e suspeitas e, apesar de inventarem falsas desculpas, não enganavam ninguém, os seus olhares eram demasiado cúmplices.

"_**Teme"-**_Pensou enquanto se levantava corado por se lembrar dessas cenas em que não conseguia controlar os seus impulsos perante Sasuke.

Foi até à janela e abriu-a não simplesmente pelo calor, mas também porque tinha esperanças de receber uma visita nocturna. Olhou para as estrelas e podia jurar que nelas conseguia ver escrito "SASUKE". Fechou os olhos com força e voltou a abri-los como se estivesse à espera que a paisagem diante de si mudasse.

"_**Devo estar a delirar. É melhor voltar para a cama."**_

Enquanto este se virava, Sasuke entrava em pezinhos de lã e seguia-o até à sua grande cama de ferro, preta com lençóis laranja. Por fracções de segundo pensou para si mesmo que ainda bem que as camas e as paredes daquele quarto não podiam falar.

Avançou devagar sob Naruto e colocou-lhe as mãos nos seus belos olhos azuis e sorriu levemente, encostando os seus lábios à orelha do loiro, mordendo-a.

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Naruto. Os seus sentidos estavam agora completamente focados no moreno.

- Estavas à minha espera? - O seu sorriso aumentou e sentiu as mãos do outro tocarem nas suas.

Era inevitável para Naruto sentir o cheiro doce do moreno e não querer prová-lo, beijá-lo loucamente e possuí-lo naquele preciso lugar, onde quer que fosse.

-Sim- Disse sentindo a voz a fraquejar.

"_**Como sempre"**_,__pensaram os dois.

As mãos do moreno deslizavam pelo corpo de Naruto percorrendo-o segura e firmemente ao mesmo tempo que o excitavam, parando apenas na cintura do loiro e virando-a.

- Sasu…

Não teve tempo para dizer mais nada, o outro já o tinha possuído os seus lábios num beijo ligeiro, mas apaixonado.

Olhou para Sasuke e sentiu-se cada vez mais quente. Sempre que estava com ele sentia-se daquele modo, o que o excitava e enlouquecia ao mesmo tempo…

- A partir de agora não serei tão gentil- Disse o moreno num tom de voz provocadoramente irresistível.

-Ainda bem, porque eu não ia suportar.

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente. O irmão nem sabia a ideia que lhe tinha dado para aquecer ainda mais aquela noite de Verão estrelada.

Voltaram a beijar-se e caíram na cama do loiro, mas Sasuke continuava a pensar.

"_**Amarrado"**_

O loiro beijava-lhe o pescoço e arranhava-o levemente, fazendo com que Sasuke começasse a perder os sentidos, sentindo apenas o toque do outro.

-Amarrado… – Sem dar por isso começou a pensar em voz alta.

-O quê? -O loirinho olhava para ele com um certo espanto.

Sasuke encarou-o e pensou durante um segundo.

-Nada. Beija-me.

E ele fez-lhe a vontade, mas na mente de Sasuke agora só estava um grande desejo de torturar Naruto e enlouquecê-lo, fazendo-o gritar por ele.

- Temos a noite toda...- Sasuke beijava-lhe lentamente o pescoço e sussurrava aos seus ouvidos.

Naruto assustou-se um pouco com o que o seu amado tinha dito, pois sabia que quando ele dizia que era a noite toda, é porque era **mesmo **a noite toda.

A única coisa que eles não sabiam é que eles não eram os únicos que estavam acordados àquela hora da noite e, o pior é que essa pessoa estava a observá-los e eles não se apercebiam de nada.

-CONTINUA-

O que é que será que a SAT de Sasuke vai fazer a Naruto? E melhor: Quem estará a espiar os dois pombinhos?

Reviews! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

»»»»Visitas Noturnas««««

OLÁAA!OLÁ!

Finalmente estou de volta e tudo graças a nicoledelfim, que me fez uma review que, por sorte, fui ver ao meu mail (porque não costumo lá ir) e lembrei-me das fics que tenho e deixei de escrever, o que nuuuunca devia ter acontecido!

Mas pronto, cá estou e queria só avisar quem me segue que dentro de pouco tempo vou postar a "visitas noturnas" e, espero, pouco tempo depois a "noites no sótão" e "sentir". Por favor, sigam as minhas fics! Estou cheia de ideias e só agora é que vou começar a desenvolver as histórias!

Agradeço reviews! :D


End file.
